Stratosphera
}} A high flying, highly skilled sharpshooter and scout, Stratosphera may not be one of the strongest or fastest Decepticons to come off the assembly line, but she is one of the most reliable. Stratosphera is often the first Decepticon to enter the combat zone and the last to exit, all the while transferring valuable, real-time information to her comrades. She is also a superb sniper who has honed her skills to a fine art. An unconventional looking femme-mech, she is sometimes mistaken as a male, a misidentification she often has fun with. Technical Specifications Strength: 5 Intelligence: 9 Speed: 6 Endurance: 5 Rank: 4 Courage: 8 Firepower: 3 Skill: 9 Biography Profile Transformer females come in many designs but most share similarities with humanoid females in their construction. That's not the case with Stratosphera; her superstructure has more in common with a Vehicon aerial drone than any humanoid. It's common for new units to mistake her for a mech unit when they first meet her - until she starts talking, that is. She believes that ability is more important than appearance, but is rarely offended by the mistake and in fact has fun with it. She's become infamous for completely hoodwinking unsuspecting flirtatious femme-cons, a game she enjoys thoroughly. She has a response for every line hurled her way and can often be heard snickering softly after sending her stunned victim packing, tail between their legs. But when a mission assignment comes in the jokes end and Stratosphera is all business. She's almost always the first to leave and loiters over the battlefield, providing up-to-the-minute reports on enemy positions to her allies in the area. It's a task she excels at and rarely complains about, one her comrades highly appreciate. And when she's not providing surveillance, she's using her high operational altitude and superb accuracy to pick off Autobot field commanders. Abilities In an atmospheric environment, Stratosphera can fly at an altitude of 85,000+ feet and loiter over a single area for hours. She's equipped with a whole host of surveillance equipment and is able to detect everything from an Autobot ambush to the small text of a newspaper, even from maximum altitude. In vehicle mode, she's armed with a small, 30mm low-yield laser cannon, which, though not entirely suited for mainstream combat, is perfect for shooting down surveillance drones and thinly armed Autobots that may share her airspace. In robot mode, she's equipped with a long-range sniper rifle and has honed her marksmanship down to a razor's edge; she can literally hit the eye of a squirrel at 80,000 feet. Weaknesses Stratosphera's vehicular mode possesses neither high speed nor any great level of agility; she's a little better in her robot form, but not much. In addition, she's thinly armored and none of her weaponry is suited for a full scale engagement. Her best defense is her ability to operate at high altitude and to rely on her multitude of sensors to warn her of danger before it becomes imminent. If those don't work, she's a sitting duck. Category:Decepticons Category:Characters Category:Females